Subspace Emissary Saga
What About What Happened Stage 1: Midair Stadium *Playable: Sukanku, Mettaton, Flame Princess & Diao Chan Stage 2: Elder Gods Palace/City in the Clouds *Playable: Pantheon & Sukanku Stage 3: Sea of Clouds *Playable: Mettaton & Flame Princess/Diao Chan Stage 4: Jungle *Playable: Rainbow Dash & Pinkie Pie Stage 5: The Plains *Playable: Sukanku & Pantheon Stage 6: The Lake *Playable: Pinkie Pie & Tracer Stage 7: The Ruined Zoo *Playable: Papyrus, Sans & Amber Stage 8: Golden City Kingdom *Playable: Sanford, Hank & Deimos Stage 9: Forest *Playable: Lu Bu & Davy Stage 10: Research Facility *Playable: P.R.B. & Riptor Stage 11: Lake Shore *Playable: Sukanku, Pantheon, Lu Bu, Davy & Mettaton Stage 12: Path to the Ruins *Playable: Papyrus & Amber Stage 13: The Cave *Playable: Sukanku, Pantheon, Lu Bu, Davy & Mettaton Stage 14: The Ruins *Playable: Papyrus & Amber Stage 15: The Desert *Playable: Hank, Sanford & Deimos Stage 16: Ruins Hall *Playable: Papyrus & Amber Stage 17: The Desert II *Playable: Sukanku, Pantheon, Lu Bu, Davy & Mettaton Stage 18: The Swamp *Playable: Pinkie Pie, Tracer & Mei Stage 19: Research Facility II *Playable: P.R.B. & Riptor Stage 20: Outside the Ancient Ruins *Playable: Nicole, Pepsiwoman, Pinkie Pie & Rainbow Dash Stage 21: Glacier Peak *Playable: Hank, Pipo Gojko/PipoLee & Blizzard Stage 22: The Canyon *Playable: Sukanku, Pantheon, Mettaton, Lu Bu & Davy Stage 23: Large Enemy Ship Interior *Playable: Rasputin, Hank & Blizzard Stage 24: Large Enemy Ship Exterior *Playable: Flame Princess & Diao Chan Stage 25: Large Enemy Ship Bridge *Playable: Blizzard, Rasputin, Flame Princess, Diao Chan, Tracer & Mei Stage 26: Subspace Bomb Factory *Playable: P.R.B. & Riptor Stage 27: Subspace Bomb Factory II * Playable: Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Nicole, Pepsiwoman, P.R.B., Riptor & Turbo Mecha Sonic Stage 28: Entrance to Subspace * Playable: Sukanku, Flame Princess, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Davy, Lu Bu, Diao Chan, P.R.B., Pantheon, Pipo Gojko/PipoLee, Turbo Mecha Sonic, Mettaton, Hank, Nicole, Tracer, Mei, Pepsiwoman, Riptor, Amber, Blizzard, Sanford, Deimos, Papyrus, Robloxian & Rasputin Stage 29: Subspace World * Playable: Meng Huo, Sans, Jack, Patricia, Crash, Sun Shang Xiang & Sombra * Trophies Saved in Order: P.R.B., Mei, Pantheon, Papyrus, Deimos, Rainbow Dash, Amber, Riptor Sanford, Nicole, Tracer, Robloxian, Pinkie Pie, Pepsiwoman, Sukanku & Cyberdemon Stage 30: Subspace World II * Playable: Mettaton * Trophies Saved in Order: Flame Princess, Diao Chan, Hank, Lu Bu, Davy, Blizzard, Turbo Mecha Sonic, Pipo Gojko/PipoLee, Rasputin, Ring Ring & Specter Final Stage: Great Maze's Center * Playable: Meng Huo, Sans, Jack, Patricia, Crash, Sun Shang Xiang, Sombra, Mettaton, Cyberdemon, Specter, Ring Ring, Sukanku, Flame Princess, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Davy, Lu Bu, Diao Chan, P.R.B., Pantheon, Pipo Gojko/PipoLee, Turbo Mecha Sonic, Hank, Nicole, Tracer, Mei, Pepsiwoman, Riptor, Amber, Blizzard, Sanford, Deimos, Papyrus, Robloxian, Rasputin & Deadpool & Azazel Characters *Sukanku Star as Mario *Jack the Hedgehog as Luigi *Flame Princess as Peach *Cyberdemon as Bowser *Rainbow Dash as Donkey Kong *Pinkie Pie as Diddy Kong *Davy the Chameleon as Yoshi *Ring-Ring as Wario *Lu-Bu as Link *Diao Chan as Zelda/Shiek *Specter as Ganondorf *Sun Shang Xiang as Toon Link (Not part of Roleplay) *Princess Robot Bubblegum as Samus *Pantheon the Echdna as Pit *Pipo Gojko/PipoLee as Ice Climber *Turbo Mecha Sonic as R.O.B *Mettaton as Kirby *Hank as Meta Knight *Meng Huo as King Dedede *NICOLE as Olimar *Tracer as Fox *Mei as Falco *Sombra as Wolf (Not part of Roleplay) *Pepsiwoman as Captain Falcon *Riptor as Pikachu *Amber Star as Pokemon Trainer (Including Wigglytuff, Houndoom and Hariyama) *Blizzard as Lucario *Crash Bandicoot as Jigglypuff (Not part of Roleplay) *Sanford as Marth *Deimos as Ike *sans as Ness *PAPYRUS as Lucas *Robloxian as Mr. Game & Watch *Rasputin as Solid Snake *Deadpool as Sonic *Patricia the Skunk (Bonus Character!) NPCs *Guardian of the Souls as Lady Palutena *Various Pokemon as Waddle Dees *Azazel As Master Hand (Only Playable in Final Boss Fight) *Bill Cipher As Tabuu (Main Antagonist) Bosses *Mettaton/Sukanku (Fought as Sukanku/Mettaton) *Flood Tank As Petey Pirahna (Fought as Mettaton) *Hydreigon As Rayquaza (Fought as Tracer & Pinkie Pie) *False Cyberdemon (Fought as Pinkie Pie & Tracer) *Dr. N.Gin As Porky (Fought as Sans & Papyrus) *False Diao Chan/False Flame Princess (Fought as Sukanku & Pantheon/Lu Bu & Davy) *Lu-Bu & Davy/Sukanku & Pantheon (Fought as Sukanku & Pantheon/Lu Bu & Davy) *Siren Ring Ring (Fought as Papyrus & Amber) *Hariyama As Charizard (Fought as Amber & Papyrus) *Mecha Magmo As Galleom (Fought as Hank, Sanford & Deimos) *Mecha Magmo As Galleom (Part 2) (Fought as Papyrus & Amber) *Giant False Pinkie Pie (Fought as Mei, Tracer, & Pinkie Pie) *2 False P.R.B.'s (Fought as P.R.B. & Riptor) *Spider Bytez As Ridley (Fought as Riptor & P.R.B.) *Blizzard/Hank (Fought as Hank/Blizzard) *False Flame Princess & False Diao Chan (Fought as Hank, Blizzard & Rasputin) *Dark Anima As Duon (Fought as Blizzard, Rasputin, Flame Princess, Diao Chan, Tracer & Mei) *Corrupted Heartwrencher as Meta-Ridley (Fought as Nicole, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, P.R.B., Riptor & Turbo Mecha Sonic) *Cyberdemon (Fought as Meng Huo) *Bill Cipher As Tabuu (Fought as Deadpool, Meng Huo, Sans, Jack, Patricia, Crash, Sun Shang Xiang, Sombra, Mettaton, Cyberdemon, Specter, Ring Ring, Sukanku, Flame Princess, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Davy, Lu Bu, Diao Chan, P.R.B., Pantheon, Pipo Gojko/PipoLee, Turbo Mecha Sonic, Hank, Nicole, Tracer, Mei, Pepsiwoman, Riptor, Amber, Blizzard, Sanford, Deimos, Papyrus, Robloxian & Rasputin & Azazel) Trivia *??? Category:Saga Category:Saga based off a game Category:Main Story